Whis x Mom! Reader: Talent
by Drawplz
Summary: Beerus complains of there being too much noise for him to rest. In all honesty he's simply referring to you but If you go then the child does as well. So, you have taken to bringing her to earth more frequently. Your daughter was somehow signed up for a talent show of sorts.


**Setting:** In Beerus' realm. There's an oversized tree house of sorts in what can only be compared to a redwood tree—however, it is purple in color.

 **Synopsis:** Beerus complains of there being too much noise for him to rest. In all honesty he's simply referring to you but If you go then the child does as well. So, you have taken to bringing her to earth more frequently. Your daughter was somehow signed up for a talent show of sorts.

Gata is a nickname for your daughter. It is Spanish for cat and is pronounced more so like gah-tah.

Gata was dancing around in the main room with her little microphone, her father clapping along while your mp3 whistled Gata's newest obsession.

"You are going to be the next pop star" you reassured her, as the child danced from side to side. Her light lit up with each compliment and she enjoyed singing together with you and Whis. Sometimes Whis would use his staff as a projector and play one of the music videos and then you'd all dance along.

Gata went to her father and motioned for him to produce another microphone, which she then handed to you.

"I think I'm almost ready" she declared. The only reason she was signed up for this thing was because Pan had become such an influence on her. Videl's child had taken a liking to trying to boss a younger kid around.

Whis smiled and pressed replay. "Well, she certainly got the dance moves from you"

"It's a shame that you both sound the same when you sing" Beerus shot out. He had become accustomed to a louder household but even then there were certain things that irked his nerves. That's why Whis often refrained from singing along half of the time.

"Gata" Uncle Beerus, as he was known, reached down and danced with her for a moment before heading into the next room.

You took a step back with your microphone and thought about it. There were a few things about Whis that you had overlooked because you had liked him. His singing was one of them. The best way to describe Whis' singing was the idea that someone was being purposely malicious with whatever lyrics were handed to them and that they had acquired a certain type or warble; like perhaps they had been raised by some sort of sadistic bird.

With Beerus left to his own devices he has found a video online that he felt truly summarized how he felt about Whis' singing. Whis was Beeru's own Icejjfish. Whis was never meant to be a song and dance man and you weren't sure if he was doing it on purpose or not.

watch?v=iq_d8V…

Nevertheless, Beerus was always willing and able to play as Simon Cowell when necessary.

"Do you think Pan will like it?" Gata asked. It wasn't like she knew many people on earth. Pan just stood out because of her age. "Pan said she's going to fight on stage"

The child apparently did have a violent streak going for her being tied to the Saiyans.

"I'm sure she'll love it "you reassured her.

Whis was staring off into space again and didn't turn until he noticed that Gata had taken the staff and tapped it on the floor. Unfortunately, she had learned that another way to rewind the song was to tap the staff against the ground two or three times.

"I'll be taking that back now" You honestly didn't want her to pick up anything else Whis did. Gata whined as Whis pried her little fingers away from it. She had also used it to project TV shows before and clung to it very much like any child would cling to a piece of technology. "I think you can press the button on the screen, Gata"

"But I don't want to"

"Your mother presses the button"

"Ugh", hands up in the air your daughter continued to exclaim, "She also walks EVERYWHERE"

"Exercise is good for you" he answered, ignoring the fact that he was now hovering on by.

"Hmm" you had enough of being insulted. "Whis, come down please"

"OHhhhhh" Feeling somewhat awkward he placed his feet down onto the ground and smiled at your daughter. "Sorry about that" He laughed nervously before making his way down the hall.

"What is he always looking at?" asked Gata.

"I have no idea" you replied. For all you knew the man had X-ray vision. Then you scooped her up into your eyes and headed towards the kitchen, which lay opposite the main hallway.

"Mommy, I want to eat ice cream" she insisted.

"I don't think that will good for you voice. Maybe later—after the show"

"But I want it now" She whimpered, leaning her head against you shoulder while her arms rested about your neck. "I've been a good girl all day" You shook your head and took out a piece of pie instead. "It's not fair"

 **Down the hall**

Whis had made his way to Lord Beerus.

"There's something about universe 6 that feels off" he started.

"Something about universe 6 _feels_ off?" repeated Beerus. The god of destruction was barely awake in his own chambers. "Pray tell what?"

"I'm not sure... Gata was using the staff"

Beerus moaned. "You are helping her practice" His tone was dripping with sarcasm and he seemed to take a certain delight in Whis' frustration.

"About Champa…." Whis started, procuring the staff from what appeared to be thin air.

"You could have practiced your singing the entire time I was asleep", which had been for a couple thousand years, "And you still can't sing"

"_ is trying to bring out the best in me" Whis replied dryly.

A soft chuckle escaped the anthropomorphic cat that soon erupted into cackles of laughter. "I told her not to encourage you"

"Lord Beerus, I understand that you don't like my singing…..But your brother has been in Universe 7. Doesn't that concern you?"

"That poor child doesn't know what she sounds like" Beerus laughed it off and then tried to leave Whis in the room by himself. He didn't want to think about Champa. He already had the super Saiyan god thing going for him.

"So, he was here, Whis" Beerus was heading down the hall and towards the refrigerator, "What could he possibly want?"

It was as if the cat had missed the point entirely.

You could hear them coming down the hall.

Currently you were seated across from your daughter at the kitchen table. She was somewhat preoccupied with the pastry but as with habit she always goes over to great your husband when he comes in.

"Daddy, she won't let me have any ice cream" she pleaded pulled at clothes.

You made a clear 'X' signal three times to make sure that Whis didn't conjure anything up.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you any right now" he replied, softly pinching at your right cheek, "and it seems that your mother has already given you something to eat"

Mouth open in disbelief the child then turned to the God of destruction. "Uncle Beerus" she pleaded, now she was clinging on to his pants' leg. "I just want some ice cream"

Now, Beerus would have enjoyed spiting you but he honestly had no idea how ice cream was made—nor did he care. The cat couldn't cook to save his life. One time Beerus had locked you out of the house and his punishment had been to cook his own meals for a week. He didn't make it through the first day.

Beerus simply looked down at her and shook his head no. He didn't have time for this today.

"I can't reach it" Gata continued. Beerus tried as politly as he could to shake her off before opening the refrigerator door. There was pudding waiting inside for him.

"Why don't you continue with Icejjfish and Rebecca Black" Beerus suggested. As soon as he found the pudding Gata was off his of his leg. "You know? Sing and dance"

You weren't a bad singer. What the hell did he mean? You should never be compared to Whis when it came to singing.

"Ahhh" she wailed. Eventually Gata gave up. Every time Beerus had pudding he would push her away with his foot if she got too annoying.

"You sound great" Whis tried to reassure you. You gave a slight laugh before hugging you. Maybe it was an inside joke. Maybe you were just a talented family of tone deaf persons. Or maybe the cat was trying to get under your skin again.

She had picked up their somewhat militant behavior. Gata stood at parade rest before going up to bother her uncle once more. "You're coming, right?"

Beerus just continued eating the pudding cup.

"You are going to watch me at the show right?" she asked again, this time moving towards the left side of the chair that he was sitting in.

Beerus has stated that he was sick of earth.

He cast his eyes down at the child, gave her the peace sign, and continued on with the small portion that was left inside of the container.

Then she turned to face you. "You're all going to be there, right?"

You nodded cautiously. The peace sign could have just been a signal for Gata to leave him alone.

Whis rested his head against the side of your cheek as his arms were pressed over yours. "I promise to get him to come" he whispered. You wanted to believe him—but Beerus didn't typically tolerate poor singing and then he'd have to sit there and watch a series of children put on some sort of act.

"Hmmm, you promise?" you asked turning your face towards his.

It was the day of the play.

Videl and Gohan were waiting at the entrance of the building. Pan was already making her way towards Gata, flying precociously. All you could do was frown. As far as you were concerned you had never seen Gata fly and you weren't sure if you'd like it if she did.

"_,"Pan shouted. She was wearing some orange-y reddish gi and her hair had been cut once more. It must have been hard being the only female saiyan save for Bulla.

"Pan!" Gata waved over to her, eyed you curiously and then waved towards Videl and Gohan.

"I see that the gang is all here" Gohan waved you all over.

The building was dome shaped and other families were already heading in. The age limit for the talent show was 18. Pan was 4.

The two kids began chatting on about only heavens know what and Pan was showing off some of her fighting moves. All the while Beerus was glaring daggers at Whis. You didn't want her to fight. You didn't want her to be like Pan. You knew that Gata could breathe in space. The idea of her running away from home—no flying—was enough to make your head spin.

""Is this something that you are interested in?" Beerus held his arms behind his head before making his way towards the kids.

"Well", Gata shied away, "It is kind of cool"

At that point Pan thought it would be funny to play fight with Gata for a bit before Gata entered the building. She was dodging for the most part but it was obvious that she just wanted to go inside now.

Whis led you forward and soon you were all seated in the auditorium of the building, the red cushioned seats beckoning you to close your eyes.

Beerus had been the first to look over the bulletin and he was the first to doze off. In fact, Whis had looked around the entire audience just to make sure that this wasn't happening. It was. Pan and Gata would be the ten and twelfth kids going up respectively.

Whis nudged Beerus to wake up. When you had tried the cat had simply glanced over and bared his fangs before clawing at you. "What is it, Whis?" he mumbled.

Pan was up. Her act was essentially to challenge anyone in the audience that dared to fight her…. It did not end well. At first some of the older kids went up to try their luck. Soon it was the adults. In total she had destroyed about 30 people in battle.

"That's natural talent" Beerus clapped before putting his hand over his eyes for the next performance.

It was soon Gata's turn. As soon as the music started playing you noticed that Whis was eyeing Beerus suspiciously.

"I know natural talent when I see it" said Beerus as he slinked further away from your husband.

Gata was center stage with the microphone and she appeared to be having a good time. The music was brilliant. The voice was awesome—but it wasn't hers.

Your daughter was lip synching.

"I just couldn't bear to let the child embarrass herself like that" Beerus was nearly crawling away as Whis reached for his collar. "You'll all thank me later"

"You know that wasn't right, Beerus. I came here to hear her sing"

"You can hear her sing at home", Beerus insisted. You couldn't help but roll your eyes. "In the land of far far away" he added quickly before slapping at his knee.

With fists clenched you watched as your daughter danced to the song, stars in her eyes.

Videl had the most puzzled look on her face. You had told her that Gata would be singing.

"Yes! Yes!" shouted Beerus. He stood up from his seat, smile on his face and clapped obnoxiously for her. Soon other people went along. "Go Gata!" He gave a fist pump before sliding back into his seat. Whis gave him a jab in the arm.

"Whis, he ruins everything" you mumbled, sliding back into the seat.

Fun, wasn't it? That was the same thing that Beerus said about you.

"You know" Beerus turned to Whis, "you should just let her fly"

"So" Gohan intruded. "Your kid can fly, too?"

Whis had his teeth clenched for the duration of the song.


End file.
